Be Your Everything
by SarahForReal
Summary: Blaine is a famous musician and Kurt is his best friend. On the closing night of his tour at Madison Square Gardens, Blaine has a little surprise for his best friend that might take their relationship to new heights. One-Shot!


**I hope you all enjoy and I don't own Glee unfortunately :(**

* * *

Kurt was excited. He was backstage at a concert. Not just any concert either. It was his best friends sold out show at Madison Square Garden. Kurt couldn't take time off with his internship at Vogue and travel the country with Blaine so this was the only show he was able to attend. It was the final show of the tour and Kurt couldn't wait.

Kurt slowly made his way to Blaine's dressing room, not wanting to break a sweat by running like he wanted too. It had been three months since he had last seen his best friend. Their shared apartment felt cold and empty and he just wanted the warmth and life back in it. Kurt opened the door to the dressing room slowly. Once Blaine noticed and started to turn around Kurt flung himself at his best friend, not able to contain his excitement anymore.

Before he could turn around fully Blaine found his arms full of man. "OH MY GOD BLAINE!" he heard Kurt squeal against his neck. "I've missed you so much." He said with a lot less squeal in his voice.

"I've missed you too. These past three months have been so lonely." Blaine said, pulling back and leading Kurt to the couch. "Oh I am sure. Millions of fan dropping at your feet, I am sure you had plenty of guys just waiting for you. You were so not lonely." Kurt said, slouching down so his feet would land on the table, while his upper half lay on the couch. "Just because I had plenty of guys wanting in my pants doesn't mean I let them. You know I don't do that sort of thing." Blaine said, crossing his legs and facing Kurt.

"I know that, I was just joking. So you better rock this show. I don't want to be known as the best friend of the guy who fell of the stage at Madison Square Garden." Kurt said, earning himself a small laugh from Blaine. Satisfied with himself, Kurt got up to leave.

"As much as I wish we could just sit and chat, your show starts in fifteen minutes and I gotta get to my seat." Kurt straightened out his shirt and pulled Blaine into another hug. "Break a Leg Blaine. You are going to do great. That doubt I see in your eyes, forget it. You are here for a reason. Those thousands of people out there are here because you are so talented. You could sing Barney songs and they would still go crazy. If you get nervous, just look at me. I will be front row center, cheering you on the entire time." Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek before he could even process what he had just said.

Kurt made his way to his seat. Once he found it he settled down and waited for the opening act to start. "Excuse me, but are you Kurt Hummel?" the girl behind him asked. "Um yeah, that's me." He replied, a confused look on his face. "OMG Trisha that is him. That is Blaine Anderson's best friend. OMG can we get a picture with you please?" Kurt, not really sure what to do nodded and smiled when the girl held the camera up. "Ah thank you so much. I just love you. Your Do's and Don'ts column in Vogue has literally saved my life so many times." Now Kurt was really confused, how did this girl know who he was?

"How did you know who I was? My name doesn't appear in vogue?" Kurt asked, quite interested in the answer. "Well us fans know Blaine Anderson's best friend is one Kurt Hummel and we only have one picture of you, and then I read Vogue and the K. Hummel you put at the end could only be one person, so TADA!" Kurt just smiled, he was glad at least one person liked his advice.

"Thank you girls so much. I really hope you enjoy the show. He has been looking forward to this day since we were sixteen and still performing in nursing homes." With that Kurt turned back towards the stage just in time for the opening act to start.

Kurt stood and bounced to the beat of the music, enjoying the young man's acoustic set very much. It reminded him of the sets Blaine used to play in coffee shops before being discovered. Once Kyle Gray, the opening act, left the stage Kurt started to get butterflies in his stomach.

He had never seen his best friend perform in front of such a large crowd.

The lights dimmed, making all the fans scream at such a level, it melted Kurt's heart. Soft strumming on a guitar started, making them scream louder. Once Blaine walked onto the stage and looked out into the crowd, Kurt's heart exploded. Blaine looked so absolutely happy. With tears in his eyes, Kurt started to clap and scream along with the crowd.

"Hey guys, I am Blaine Anderson and I usually start with a song but I want to dedicate this concert to my best friend Kurt, without him, this moment, right here wouldn't be possible." Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled again. Kurt just smiled back, tears blurring his vision.

Kurt felt so many emotions all at once he didn't know which one to show first. He was so unbelievably proud that Blaine went from the insecure, soft spoken kid he was at Dalton, to the completely confident and outgoing man he saw up on stage that night. He pushed through all of the homophobia back in Lima and never let it break him. He proved them all wrong and did what they all said he couldn't.

He was also excited because his best friend was living one of his dreams. He was singing a sold out show at Madison Square Garden. Kurt had never seen him play in such a large venue and was genuinely excited to be there.

The most prominent emotion though, was pure and unconditional love. Of course he loved Blaine. You don't just have someone save you from the edge of no return, teach you about courage and then being there through everything, without falling completely in love with them. You also don't tell them because that would ruin everything and that would hurt more than being just friends.

The concert went on and Kurt's smile couldn't be contained. He sang and danced along to every song, never taking his eyes off his best friend.

"Ok guys, I have one last song. Along with dedicating the concert to Kurt, I have a song I would like to dedicate to him as well. The original artist is Boys Like Girls." Blaine looked at Kurt and finished his speech. "I hope you listen to the words, because I mean every single one."

Blaine handed his guitar to the stage manager and took a seat on a stool they brought out for him. The lights went out and then a purple spotlight landed on Blaine. The guitar started playing a melody Kurt only vaguely remembers Blaine playing in their apartment a few times.

_Four letter word _

_But I don't have the guts to say it _

_Smile til it hurts _

_Lets not make it complicated _

_We've got a story _

_But I'm about to change the ending _

_You're perfect for me _

_You're more than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now _

_Gotta let you know somehow_

Kurt didn't know what to do. There was a montage of them together playing on the big screens. It was pictures from high school when they were still at Dalton; video of them dancing around in Blaine's old bedroom to Katy Perry, there was a video of them moving into their first apartment after Blaine moved to New York.

He looked away from the screens and noticed Blaine was looking directly at him and he couldn't do anything but smile.

_I'll be your shelter _

_I'll be your storm _

_I'll make you shiver _

_I'll keep you warm _

_Whatever weather _

_Well baby I'm yours _

_Be your forever, be your fling _

_Baby I will be your everything_

Kurt was tearing up now, a few stray tears falling, and the biggest smile on his face. Blaine also had a few tears fall as the video in the background played on: pictures of them outside of Blaine's recording studio when he signed his contract, and video of them dancing at the Grammy after party, and then the Halloween they dressed as Snookie and Mike the Situation.

Blaine's voice cracked and Kurt just let a little laugh, not to make fun of Blaine, but because he was so insanely happy he couldn't help it.

_We used to say _

_That we would always stay together _

_But who's to say _

_We could never last forever _

_Kurt, got a question _

_Could you see yourself with somebody else? _

_Cause I'm on a mission _

_I don't wanna share I want you all to myself right now _

_I just wanna scream it out_

_I'll be your shelter _

_I'll be your storm _

_I'll make you shiver _

_I'll keep you warm _

_Whatever weather _

_Well baby I'm yours _

_Be your forever, be your fling _

_Baby I will be your everything_

Security motioned to Kurt and then lifted him so he could step up onto the stage. Once he did, Blaine stood up and walked towards him, meeting the taller boy half way. Kurt's body was frozen; standing only inches apart, staring into the younger mans honey colored eyes. Blaine finished the bridge and final chorus, tears shining and falling down his face. So completely overcome with love he didn't notice the wet tracks.

_No matter what you do _

_I'll be there for you _

_Every time you close your eyes _

_I will be by your side _

_Want you to wear my ring _

_Won't you tell me I'm your everything_

_I'll be your shelter _

_I'll be your storm _

_I'll make you shiver _

_I'll keep you warm _

_Whatever weather _

_Well baby I'm yours _

_Be your forever, be your fling _

_Baby I will be your everything_

Kurt lifted his hand and rested it on Blaine's cheek, rubbing his thumb across it to wipe the few tears away. Once the final notes from the band finished Kurt just smiled at him. The microphone was between them, picking up the harsh breaths of both boys.

"You are my everything Blaine, you have been since we were sixteen and I stopped you on those stairs and we talked for hours that afternoon." Only then did they remember the audience. And only because a collective "awe" rang through the venue. No sooner did they start to chant "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." They turned to look at the audience and laughed. "Well we better give them what they want." Blaine said, winking at Kurt.

Kurt didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and pulled Blaine to him, slotting their lips together. It was everything both boys wanted and more. Blaine put one arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer and sliding the other up his back to rest at the nape of his neck and playing with the hair there. Kurt let out a tiny moan in appreciation while curling his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine noticed their lips tasted of coffee, chocolate and a salty liquid; something that was completely them and completely perfect.

Kurt sucked Blaine's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling slightly, before pulling away and smiling. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and smiled back at Kurt. Blaine lifted the microphone back to his lips. "Ok guys, now, how about we let my boyfriend Kurt sing a song with me." The crowd let out a deafening squeal and chanted Kurt's name. He just shrugged and was handed a microphone by one of the stagehands.

The music started and Kurt froze. It was the song that started it all; the song that makes Kurt's heart skip every time he hears it. And now, it did the same thing but for a completely different reason. He couldn't think of a more perfect song to sing with Blaine at the moment. This was their song and it always would be.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on….."_

* * *

**So yeah, thats it. I heard this song (Be Your Everything- Boys Like Girls) and this immediately popped into my head and I spent the next hour writing and re-writing this. It was the first time in a long time that I was inspired to write a one-shot. I am really proud of this one-shot so if you review don't hate on it to much.**_  
_


End file.
